


More ghosts or ghostbusters...

by Moonchildmarauder



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Gen, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonchildmarauder/pseuds/Moonchildmarauder
Summary: Julie and Flynn and the Boys are planning Halloween costumes but who's is better...
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie & Willie, Flynn & Julie Molina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	More ghosts or ghostbusters...

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween Phantoms! Hope you all have a spooky day! 
> 
> (Idk what this is but I had this idea this morning, I think it would be pretty funny).

Julie and Flynn knew they had the best costume idea for Halloween this year. They had joked about going as ghosts before, but now that they had three ghost friends it seemed even better. Julie had made them costumes using old bed sheets she found in the attic and her mom's old sewing supplies. Flynn's had cute butterflies and a flower crown and She made hers with a crown. Julie had a hard time keeping their costumes from the boys who were adamant that they had a better costume idea but Julie doubted their ability to think about anything other than music and pizza for five minutes. 

It was Reggie's idea, he had recruited Willie before asking Luke and Alex because he knew alex wouldn't disagree with Willie.  
"So for Halloween, Willie and I thought of the best costume" Reggie told them whilst pulling two giant bags out from behind the couch.   
"Please tell me it's not Star Wars again" Luke looked at him unimpressed as he unwrapped the bundle Reggie had handed him.   
"No way" Alex laughed.  
"Dude this is going to be too funny" Luke smiled, knowing Julie would find it hilarious.   
"But why did you ask Willie before us man, going as ghostbusters is a great idea!" Luke shoved Reggie playfully.   
Willie laughed and said " he wanted to make sure hotdog, I mean Alex wouldn't say no".   
"I am capable of saying no to you" Alex sulked.  
"Really" Willie asked wiggling his brows.  
"Okay probably not" Alex surrendered. 

On Halloween Julie and Flynn dawned their costumes and head to the studio. It was empty, julie told the guys to be ready by six if they wanted to see what Halloween was like in 2020. Where were they?  
"WE GOT ONE!" She heard Reggie shout, startling her as she turned around.   
"YOU'RE SO BUSTED" Luke laughed pointing his proton pack at her.   
"No way, did you guys find our costumes and plan this" Julie took the sheet off so she could see them properly.   
"It was my idea actually" Reggie smiled as he pretended to blast Flynn. 

Who would have thought the ghosts would be busting the humans that Halloween.


End file.
